


golden sweet and honey

by victume



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Just Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: у донхека влажная, блестящая от пота кожа.минхен не может от неё оторваться.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	golden sweet and honey

**Author's Note:**

> секс ради секса

У Донхека влажная блестящая от пота кожа.

Минхен ведёт ладонями по его напряжённым, но все равно мягким и ужасно приятным на ощупь бедрам, сжимает загорелые бока — дыхание Донхека сбивается, он жмурится довольно и игриво, глядя на старшего снизу вверх — чертенок. Минхен опускает взгляд с донхекового лица на его красивые плечи, подтянутое тело, смуглый живот — так и просится облапать, ощупать и приласкать каждый сантиметр золотистого шёлка-кожи — на твёрдый, чувствительный до малейших прикосновений член, на потрясающие бедра, которые вдруг очень хочется надкусить — стопроцентно медовые. Минхену плохо-хорошо, и он тянется вперёд, трется всем телом о Донхека, ловит его довольную ухмылку жадными губами — целует, как в последний раз. Едва не кусается; Донхек мягко остужает его пыл, кладя руки на чужие плечи — вверх по коже, чуть сжимая пальцы на шее — и сплетает языки, будто гладит.

Он жаркий, словно солнце в разгар лета, и Минхен вплетает пальцы в его карамельные волосы, легко натягивая пряди, окунается как с головой в омут. Знакомый до мельчайших деталей; каждый раз удивительный.

Донхек ладонями опускается на чужую грудь, отодвигает немного — Минхен ошалело отрывается от него, и глаза у него — дикие. Алчные.

Донхек улыбается снова.

И толкает старшего на мягкие подушки, забирается на чужие бедра — Минхен не может не скосить взгляд вниз, получив разряд будоражащих мурашек от того, насколько близко их члены — почти соприкасаются. Донхек улавливает чужое настроение, и подаётся бёдрами вперёд — плоть о плоть — толчок вызывает у них обоих тяжёлый вдох.

В глазах — поволока.

Донхек дразнится, приподнимаясь на коленях над Минхеном, лишая почти всякого контакта кожи с кожей — отзывается волной прохлады в теле, как будто только что сорвали одеяло. Наклоняется вперёд, опираясь кистями за плечами старшего, оставляет лёгкий поцелуй-бабочку на распухших губах, на линии челюсти, на сильной шее, любимых плечах-ключицах. кончиком носа ведет по груди, горячим дыханием раздражая кожу. Минхен позволяет ему это — смотрит на чужую макушку заинтересованно, возбужденно. Принимает правила донхековой игры, пальцами выводя узоры на его спине. Лёгкими прикосновениями добивается дрожи в плечах — знает, что слабое место.

Донхек целует последний раз и приподнимается — надоело играть. Взгляд его уходит вбок — руками дотягивается до смазки, выдавливая её на пальцы — Минхен внимательно провожает глазами каждое действие. Донхек улыбается ему ещё раз — мягко, игриво, солнечно, как умеет только он один — и поворачивается спиной.  
Красивой, идеально вылепленной, с упруго перекатывающимися под медовой кожей мышцами, с нестерпимо изящной линией позвоночника, с маленькими ямочками над ягодицами — Минхен, кажется, перестаёт дышать.

Младший заводит руку за спину — вся в смазке, она ярко блестит — и проскальзывает двумя пальцами внутрь.

Знает, как свести старшего с ума.

Он двигает ими, подготавливая — раз, два, раз, два — и Минхену хочется сдохнуть от того, насколько сильно он хочет заменить донхекову руку своим членом или собственными пальцами и довести его до слез на глазах и задушенных стонов в подушку. Или же вечность смотреть на то, как Донхек растягивает себя.

Или все это — одновременно.

Донхек дышит надрывно, чуть ли не срываясь на тихий скулеж, когда толкается уже тремя — капля пота собирается под волосами на шее и скатывается вниз по идеальному рельефу спины — Минхен не может оторвать глаз. Внизу живота скручивается такой водоворот, что почти больно. Он поднимается с кровати, гладит ладонями дрожащие бедра, раскаленную спину, целует низ шеи, кусает ощутимо один из позвонков — Донхек несдержанно всхлипывает.

Всхлипывает, и убирает пальцы, провоцируя негромкий хлюпающий звук.

Минхен смотрит вниз, на изгиб его взбудораженного тела, на блестящие от излишней смазки ягодицы — и теряет терпение. В голове не остаётся связных мыслей — одна вязкая похоть.

Резинка находится быстро. Он раскатывает её по члену, гулко выдыхает Донхеку в спину, словно спрашивая разрешения — и, наконец, входит.

Тягуче-медленно, бережно.

Толкается внутрь до упора — и внутренне умирает. Умирает и возрождается вновь.

Донхек изнутри горячий, словно раскаленная печь, нежный и невероятно — невероятно — приятный. Закусывает губу и тем самым душит болезненный стон — поначалу всегда так. Восхитительно сжимается вокруг старшего, выбивая из него громкий полувздох, и пальцами находит чужие бедра, надавливая — словно прося продолжить.

Минхена долго просить не надо. Он целует-целует-целует россыпью чужие шею-плечи, утыкается носом в медовую шапку волос и толкается по новой: раз, и ещё раз, и ещё раз — сладко-сочно, почти выходя полностью и оказываясь вновь внутри до предела — так, как ужасно нравится им обоим.  
Ускоряется, но сбивается с темпа из-за неудобной позы — Донхек протестующе тянет чужое имя. И голос у него дрожит и срывается, когда Минхен замедляется и вгоняет на всю длину вновь, набирая обороты и не давая приноровиться к толчкам вовсе.

Жар заглатывает тело.

Младший резко подается назад, опрокидывая Минхена на кровать снова, бросает затуманенный взгляд из-под ресниц — как водой окатывает. И выбивает из старшего дух — опускается на член сам, протягивая длинное «м-м-м», остающееся приятной горечью на языке. Донхек чувствует себя таким _наполненным_ , пока поднимается-опускается, ощущая движение крепкого-распирающего в себе и вспышкой думает, что это, кажется, лучшее, что вообще можно почувствовать. Он выбирает темп, сжимает побелевшие пальцы на чужих бёдрах и стонет — громко, протяжно и умоляюще, тем самым своим высоким красивым голосом. Минхен не может оторвать глаз от того, как его член раз за разом исчезает в идеально подходящем ему раскаленном, будто бы до ожогов, теле Донхека, и цепляется за чужую талию — едва ли не до синяков, немного направляет движения, стискивает зубы. Они как будто изнутри плавятся, тела ощущаются все горячее и острее, и тёплая волна топит их под пеленой животного удовольствия. Минхен мог бы кончить, наверное, просто смотря на то, как Донхек себя трахает — неважно чем, пальцами, его членом, игрушкой — но сейчас это гораздо сильнее и ярче, он чувствует, как Донхек сжимается внутри, содрогаясь, и плывёт сам.

Дотягивается рукой до чужого живота, держит горячую руку на нем — младший будто захлебывается высоким стоном, всхлипывает жалобно, не прекращая двигаться (кожа об кожу шлепается с возбуждающим сочным звуком) — перемещает ладонь на его член, гладит вверх-вниз, обхватывает кольцом, пытаясь попасть в ритм. Буквально каждой клеткой ощущает чужую дрожь — Донхек закатывает глаза и кусает губу, пытаясь справиться с ощущениями. Их рвёт на куски, дробит и сплавляет в единое целое — и каждый секс ощущается словно последний в этой жизни. Минхен смыкает пальцы на чувствительной головке, и Донхека прорывает — он издает самый прекрасный звук во вселенной, на ресницах вскипают слезы, и он кончает, обмякая в руках старшего, по инерции продолжая двигаться, содрогается всем телом-пульсацией. Минхен придерживает его, догоняя, и падает вместе с младшим на подушки на пике, пропадая в кратковременной, но такой жаркой эйфории.

Донхек жмурит глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя — старший ведёт ладонями по его телу, нежничая и притираясь снова. Снимает презерватив, и накрывает их лёгким одеялом. Младший поворачивается под тканью к Минхену, целует в нос и что-то мягко ворчит ему в плечо — тот улыбается и оборачивает руки вокруг своего парня, прижимая немного слишком чувствительное после оргазма тело к себе.

У Донхека мокрая челка, и Минхен сдувает её со лба, с нежностью улыбаясь. Донхек устало прикрывает глаза и тянется к нему, легко трогая чужие губы своими. Мягко и почти целомудренно.

Закатное солнце заливает комнату ярким оранжевым, пока двое проваливаются в недолгую дрему.


End file.
